


Negative

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: Negative.Aoi’s pregnancy test came out negative.~~~~~Another short, poorly done Asakure fic! ❤️
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 18





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would come back with a long one but here me out:
> 
> This WAS suppose to be the long fic that was coming out. I cut it cuz the extra stuff was just not necessary. 
> 
> This was poorly written in my opinion, but I’ll let you guys be the judge of that 💞

Negative.

Aoi’s pregnancy test came out negative. It felt like Yasuhiro’s been looking at the plastic stick for hours when it’s actually been worthless seconds. He felt his heart stop for just a few moments. How...? 

He looked down at Aoi who was hugging her knees on the floor, her face buried as well. What could he do? Should they try again or just give up at that point? She made little sniffles as her torso slightly lifted up and down each sniff. She sounded quite brittle.

He sat down beside his beautiful swimmer wife, “Hina... it’s going to be fine, I swear it,” now he could hear the brittleness in his own voice. Listening to her cry was the last thing he ever wanted to hear on this earth. Crying never suited her. Never has, never will. She was too much of a cheerful, positive woman to look the way she does now. 

“Hina-“

“It’s all my fault, Hiro. I...” she finally lifted her head up just enough for her sea blue eyes to be shown, “I shouldn’t h-have suggested t-this.” 

He watch as her eyes started pooling tears. He thought back of their wedding, as she cried tears of joy that day. She looked happy. Happier than she’s ever been. He was the luckiest man in the world once they bonded with their long deep kiss. Yasuhiro thought that would be the very last day he ever got to hear her cry. 

That would be the last day she ever got to hear him cry.

Damnit, he wanted to curse to god and blame everything on this earth for this, but he just couldn’t. There was nothing they could do about it unless they decided to do it over again. It made Aoi a bit uncomfortable the first time but maybe it would be easier the second. 

Yasuhiro sighed, his cheek pressed against the top of her head, “It’s anything but your fault, Asahina-chi. I’m sure we’ll get a positive the second time, I just know it.” 

She lifted her head to look at him, “W-what if y-you wrong?” She sniffed, her arm sliding under nose, “Maybe... it IS just me.”

“Shhh,” he lifted her on his lap, kissing her forehead down to her cheek. She leaned on his chest, feeling much calmer. “Never underestimate a fortune teller.” He chuckled. 

“A fortune teller that’s 100% right 30% of the time,” Aoi teased, giggling softly. She buried her face in his neck. His lips pulled a small smirk, feeling a bit more happier that she was calming down. 

He never knew he would ever see the day they cuddled on a bathroom floor. Oddest place to be cuddling if he was being honest. “If we.. do get this thing positive,” he whispered, “what would you name it?”

“Hm..?”

“The... baby,” he blushed, “What would you name it?”

She pulled a small smile, “Well... if it’s a girl.. I would want to name her Aiko. If a boy, I was hoping maybe Sosuke?” She felt his thumb trailing circles on her shoulder, feeling satisfied with the touch. 

The fortune teller hummed, “I predict we’ll have both!” 

“Really?”

“Mhm,” 

He chuckled as she pecked a little kiss on his neck, “I hope so, Hiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if anybody was out of character.
> 
> Any criticism is welcome! It’ll help me a lot. ❤️


End file.
